


Gods of the New World rewrite

by izaori



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Rewrite, i wrote the original in 2012 and damn that was embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaori/pseuds/izaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikami/Light one shot AU. If Light won when his enemies died. Rewrite from the one I wrote in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods of the New World rewrite

"I win, Near."

With expressions full of fear, confusion, and pain, the members of the SPK and Task Force began falling to the floor, clutching their chests. They were dying, all of heart attacks. It was beautiful, really, how they collapsed, unable to do anything about their predicament.

I couldn't hold back my smirk any longer. The most satisfying feeling must have been watching Near take his final breath, watching his eyes close slowly, much like his predecessor. Perhaps he was worthy of the title L- they both died at the hands of my pawns.

Near let out his last breath, silent and still. I knew that he was the most surprised of them all. The annoying little twat must have believed he was steps ahead of me. It wouldn't have been surprising if he knew of Mikami's fake notebook. Unfortunately for him, I knew Mikami would have at least one spare page, and I knew he couldn't possibly be stupid enough to be unprepared in the event that his notebook was stolen or replaced.

Then came my laugh, tearing out of my body like thunder in a storm. To anyone other than Mikami, I may have looked insane. It's unusual, to say the least, to laugh so victoriously in a room full of dead bodies. I wasn't concerned, however, considering the look Mikami donned when pushing open the door to the Yellow Box Warehouse. Clutching the notebook to his chest, the older man had his eyes locked on me, waiting for my approval. Is he happy, I wonder, that he's finally able to please his God he cared so much for?

Breaking the silence after my laugh, Teru finally exclaims, "God!" He came running to me, in a way that reminded me of a young pup stumbling to it's mother. Coming from a typically stoic man like him, I found it rather endearing. He stopped a few feet away, likely under the assumption that he shouldn't get too close to such an iconic figure such as myself.

"X-Kira... No, Mikami Teru. Thanks to your help, everything went exactly as planned. There's no one left to stand in my way." It may have been the lighting, but Mikami's eyes seemed to be sparkling with joy. I felt something akin to that immense happiness, but it's obvious that I've had much more experience hiding my sinful joy from the eyes of others.

Mikami let out a curt laugh, short yet pleased. I was pleasantly surprised how level headed the man was behaving, in stark contrast to how I assumed Misa or Takada would react in such a situation. It was a brilliant idea, really, for me to choose Mikami over the others. I firmly believe he shares my ideals in the same light of justice, even if he did wind up getting rather carried away, almost costing us the victory. Despite that, we won, and that's what matters. He would be the perfect partner, more level headed than Misa, and more cordial than Takada. Now, if only he was a bit more intuitive...

"My disciple, would you like a reward for making this plan perfect?" The idea crosses my mind, wondering if I could get away with treating this man as I may have treated Misa in the past. My lips twitched into a grin at the thought.

Mikami nods briefly despite his continued overjoyed demeanor. That's definitely less annoying than those damned women.

I step closer to him, but he doesn't flinch like I half expected him to. It seems as if he's trying to adjust to being around such an amazing presence such as myself, which is something to be appreciated. He did seem surprised when I grabbed his chin and tilted his head down slightly, enough so that I could...

When I kissed him, I noticed that unlike Misa and Takada, his lips were chapped. I could faintly taste the chapstick, which led me to wonder if he was prone to being chapped.

After pulling back, it takes the man a moment to snap out of his daze. He was surprised, to say the least, but the risk paid off when he gives me a rather awkward hug... It wasn't something I'd compare to a hug my sister or mother would give me, nor does it remind me of Misa or Takada. The thought of him hugging me like a child would hug a Pastor became rather amusing, which is what I decided to go with.

"God, I'm so glad you approve..." Mikami lets go and backs up, once more seemingly nervous to be so close to such a high figure in his life. How typical of him to be so formal in a situation like this. Again, I found it to be somewhat endearing.

"Yes, Mikami... And together, we shall be the Gods of the new world."


End file.
